


The Impala is my home... along with you

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Castiel makes it better, Cold Weather, Dean is so in love, M/M, and cold, cuddling for warmth, hotter, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong Dean and Castiel end up alone in the woods, while it doesn't stop snowing. When they finally find the Impala, the car won't start. Dean has no idea how they should get warm again... Castiel has one.





	The Impala is my home... along with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)
> 
> Week 8 Topic: Impala

If there is one thing Dean loves more than anything (besides Sammy, his mom or… his best friend), it’s the Impala. Dean had always been proud of her and there is not one sunday, where he doesn’t at least cleans her with a bucket of water and some soap. 

He still was never more relieved to see her than now.

“Fuck me twice.” Dean says, as he finally sees the Impala. Castiel behind him grunts. The angel without his powers is exhausted and Dean feels not so fine himself. This hunt and this deep forest took it really out of them.

“Dean. M-my fingers.” Castiel says and Dean knows without looking there, that the angels fingers are slowly turning blue. Dean shivers himself, his jacket torn everywhere and he knows that his left leg is bleeding as well. 

“I know, but I can see Baby!” Dean says and he hopes that gives Castiel a bit more of strength. Luckily they are not really badly hurt, at least nothing life threatening, but it’s freezing. That witch caused a bad winter wonderland in and around the city and Dean hates it.

“It’s so c-cold.” Castiel says and Dean nods. He is used to feelings like this, but Castiel just lost his powers and is not used to pain like this. 

“Just a few more steps.” Dean tries to assure him, but when he glances to his left, he can see that Castiel is walking more slowly. Dean stops and turns around. He puts an arm around Castiel and supports him the remaining way. 

Baby seems to be okay as far as Dean can see and he opens her passenger door, so he can help Castiel into the car. Castiel grunts, but sits down heavily, so Dean closes before even more cold can come into her.

“Okay we are safe now, Cas.” Dean says, when he sits down behind the steering wheel himself and he means it like that. Baby was his home, when he never had one. There is not one place in the world, where Dean would feel more safe than her.

“I h-hope so.” Castiel says and his lips are almost as blue as his eyes. Dean starts really to worry for his best friend, so he gets out the keys and starts the Impala.

Or he tries to.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean says and tries it again, but while she does rattle loudly, the engine doesn’t start. Castiel almost whimpers and Dean feels some panic in him as well. He finds his phone and to his luck, it still works but his battery is almost empty.

“What now?” Castiel asks and looks around. It’s still snowing badly outside and Dean watches for a second how the snowflakes melt in Castiel’s hair, before he looks back at his phone and sends Sam their coordinates. 

“Sam will be here in half an hour.” Dean says finally, when his brother immediately responds. Dean is now really glad that Sam insisted to stay in town in case the witch would’ve come back. 

“Okay.” Castiel answers and he sounds as if he feels better, but Dean can see him still shivering and he is not doing so good either. At least they are now safe from the cold wind outside. Dean hopes the storm stops soon.

It’s quiet in the Impala and Dean wishes he could at least turn on some music, but even that isn’t working. Instead he leans over his seat and looks at the backseat. Jackpot, there is at least one big red blanket.

“Cas here take this.” Dean says and holds the soft blanket up. Castiel’s teeth chatter loudly, but he still shakes his head, when he sees the blanket. Stubborn like always.

“No way. Your jacket is destroyed.” Castiel says and while he is of course right, Dean would never admit that he kinda wants the blanket for himself. For a second he thinks about throwing it back on the backseat, then he blushes badly.

They could… share it.

It takes Dean almost five minutes to get the courage to ask Castiel. God, he is aware of his stupid crush on the angel, but that doesn’t make it easier. He yearns for just a hug from Castiel these days, but he never acts on it.

Castiel rubs his hands together, trying to get a bit warmer and that’s it for Dean. He gets out of the car again, closing his door, before he walks around Baby and then opens the passenger door. Castiel looks surprised and also annoyed.

“Come on. Backseat now.” Dean says and he realizes how that sounds and tries to hide his blush. Nice to know his body can still do that, even though he feels like he is freezing to death.

“Why would I want to sit there?” Castiel asks and Dean already grabs his arm to get him out of the car. Castiel actually gets up himself and just a moment later, they both sit on the backseat, the blanket barely covering them both.

“B-better?” Dean asks and now he can’t hide anymore, that he is still cold. Being outside for just one minute took it out of him. He is exhausted from the fight, his leg hurts like hell and he is so _cold._

“Not really.” Castiel answers and Dean wants to roll his eyes, but this time Castiel seems to have an idea. He grabs Dean’s arm just like Dean had earlier and pulls at him.

“What?” Dean asks, but then he looks into Castiel’s eyes and swallows.

“Sit on my lap.” Castiel says and his voice sounds a lot deeper than it did before. Dean slowly shakes his head, but seems like Castiel doesn’t take a ‘no’ for an answer and he pulls on Dean’s arm again.

“No way.” Dean answers, but Castiel’s big blue eyes are looking at him and he can feel how badly Castiel shivers. Sometimes Dean hates himself, but he gives in and soon enough, he sits on Castiel’s lap. 

It feels amazing, but Dean tries not to enjoy it too much.

“Oh this is better.” Castiel says and like that the blanket fits around them perfectly. Dean sighs happily, because even though Castiel was freezing himself, now he can feel his warm chest under him and he even puts his arms around Castiel’s neck.

“Hm.” Dean only offers, because he is afraid that he will say too much otherwise. It’s quiet in the Impala after that and Dean sighs again. He knows that he can be very thankful that Baby is here and they at least have a roof over their heads but…

...he also knows what he normally does on the backseat. 

Castiel under him moves a bit to get a more comfortable position and Dean gasps quietly. His dick is now pressing against Castiel’s stomach and all the moving doesn’t really help Dean to stay focused. 

“C-Cas! Stop it.” Dean finally says, but instead of stopping to move his hips, Castiel does it again. This time he even puts his arms around Dean and strokes his back. Dean shudders violently.

“I’m cold Dean and to be honest I’m tired of waiting for you to make the first move.” Castiel says and Dean looks down into Castiel’s eyes. Fuck. The angel knows about his feelings. Dean is sure if his body would be able to, he would starting sweating now.

“I uhm…” Dean says, but Castiel shakes his head.

“Dean, I love you. How can I not?” Castiel whispers and then he smiles so beautifully. Dean is sure his heart just gave out, but before he can answer, Castiel is already kissing him. Dean gasps against his lips, but slowly warms up to the idea and kisses him back and holy shit.

Cas is kissing him!

“I have an idea how we can get warm.” Castiel says, when he breaks the kiss and Dean hadn’t known his angel would be so… dirty. Dean grins and even though he wishes they would have a bed… no way he would wait another second.

“Y-yeah.” Dean answers and Castiel’s hands are already on his belt, opening it. Dean gasps alone at the noise, because he knows what is about to come and hell he is pretty excited about it already.

“Try to stay still, so the blanket doesn’t fall.” Castiel says directly into Dean’s ear and Dean bites his lips, when Castiel’s cold fingers touch his dick for the first time. Dean makes a very embarrassing squeak, but Castiel just chuckles, before he blows on his hands, to get them at least a bit warmer.

“Yours too.” Dean says and tries to get the belt open. It takes him way too long, but he hums happily, when he gets Castiel’s cock out of the trousers as well. Castiel hisses, but his cock is already hard and warm in Dean’s hand. 

“So hot, Dean.” Castiel says, when Dean aches his back. Just a few strokes from Castiel are already enough, to get him fully hard as well and he knows he won’t last long. Not when he had always wished for this to happen.

“P-please, Cas. Faster.” Dean chokes out, while he tries to concentrate on his own moves. Castiel groans beautifully when Dean strokes over the tip of his cock and so Dean does it again and again. 

“Dean.” Castiel says again and Dean looks up, letting himself be kissed by Castiel. His best friend, his angel and now his everything. Dean kisses back, wiggling on Castiel’s lap but careful not to lose the blanket.

Forgotten is the winter around them and the cold. Dean feels so hot and good and he never wants this to stop. Castiel kisses down to his neck now and Dean whimpers, when he catches a sensitive spot. 

“Gonna make a mess in your car?” Castiel asks and Dean moans brokenly, he hadn’t known that Castiel had such a wicked tongue. Dean nods anyway and Castiel seems pleased with that.

“C-close.” Dean says and it’s embarrassing how fast he is on the edge already, but Castiel doesn’t seem to be much better. Just then Castiel takes his hand away and Dean whines loudly. No. That is not what he wanted.

Castiel shushes him, shifts a bit in his seat and then puts his hand around Dean’s and his cock at the same time. Dean groans loudly, because okay yeah that feel even better. Castiel’s cock is so hot, right against his and Dean hides his face against Castiel’s neck.

The windows of Baby are all fogged, when Dean comes a few minutes later on Castiel’s hand and both their laps. Dean is sure he blacks out for a few moments, but then Castiel groans loudly and comes himself.

Dean chuckles, but stays close to Castiel. Not even caring about the mess between them.

“And are you warm now?” Castiel asks and he is grinning. Dean slaps his chest, but nods. Yeah he is feeling a lot better now, so he leans against Castiel again and closes his eyes. He doesn’t even care, that Sammy will find them like this.

“I love you, too.” Dean whispers quietly and Castiel strokes through his hair, before he puts his arms around Dean again, hugging him.

Maybe Dean was wrong. There is one place where he feels even safer than in his Impala. In Castiel’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
